With the gaining popularity of mobile phones and mobile/tablet computers, virtual and augmented reality applications are becoming more approachable by the general public. However, as augmented and virtual realities become more widely accepted, there are numerous challenges to create and interface understandable and navigable by a wide variety of users. One aspect of virtual and augmented reality scenes is that it is difficult to represent the contents of a virtual and augmented reality scenes in a static display because a user's natural experience of a real scene is only in one direction with a fixed field of view. When multiple virtual and augmented reality scenes are present on a single display, the amount of visual information viewable in each scene is further limited. Thus, there is a need in the virtual and augmented reality field to create a new and useful system and method for dynamically displaying multiple virtual and augmented reality scenes on a single display. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.